The present invention disclosed herein relates to a method of manufacturing a stretchable substrate and a stretchable substrate manufacturing using the method, and more particularly, to a method of manufacturing a gradually stretchable substrate and a stretchable substrate manufacturing using the method.
Stretchable electronic circuits, differing from general flexible devices capable of only being bendable, may be applicable in various fields such as sensor skin for robots, wearable communication devices, internal or attachable bio-elements, and next-generation displays. Accordingly, researches for embodying stretchable electronic circuits have been progressed.
Materials forming electronic devices are strong but intrinsically brittle and have lower expandability against strain. Accordingly, to embody stretchable electronic circuits including electronic devices, a method of forming only a metallic wiring portion connecting electronic devices to have a stretchable structure is generally used. However, when only the metallic wiring portion connecting electronic devices and stretchable maintains stretchability, while being stretched or contracted, strain is transferred from the metallic wiring portion to the electronic devices, thereby deteriorating properties of the electronic devices.